Types of camera shutters include a focal plane shutter and a global shutter. The focal plane shutter uses two slits, and thus a stain may be formed based on the location of an exposure surface according to slit driving. On the other hand, the global shutter uses an image sensor used for exposure as a shutter instead of a mechanical shutter. In other words, exposure may be started and ended by controlling an image sensor. The global shutter may start exposure of the entire image sensor simultaneously. Furthermore, the global shutter may simultaneously end exposure of the entire image sensor. However, due to a fast shutter speed and a short exposure time of the global shutter, a light emission starting timing of a flash may not match an exposure starting timing. Therefore, it is necessary to control the light emission amount of the flash.